<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decided by Vanessa_Cocotea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748553">Decided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea'>Vanessa_Cocotea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Erik/Christine 2004, Phantom of the Opera (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Outdated Pick-up Routines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Done today:</p><p>Our beloved twosome are being silly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a new iPhone a little while back and, after a few teething problems, I now think I MIGHT be able to get back to writing! Hopefully. All my other devices are still screwed. :( This little drabble is a test. </p><p>Also, I thought it was long past time a couple of my OTHER obsessions joined my TV Movie/Shada Eighth Doctor one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your place or mine?” Christine offered.</p><p>Erik countered, “Well, if there’s going to be such a lot of discussion about it, let’s forget it.” He turned round, pretending to leave. “Another time, maybe.”</p><p>Instead of calling to him, Christine, in an impish, playful mood, kicked him. Erik whirled round, but the admonishment on his lips melted away at the sight of her expression. </p><p>She grinned, “No time like the present!”</p><p>Erik grinned back.</p><p>And then, on the roof of the Palais Garnier, under the watchful, protective eye of Apollo, the pair indulged their rich desire.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>